teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
RIO - Czy Blu żyje w toksycznym związku
Czy Blu żyje w toksycznym związku thumb|Rio zgarnęło wiele pozytywnych recenzji za sprawą wątku romantycznego.thumb|Do dziś można znaleźć bardzo dużo prac dotyczących tej pary. Głównie opierają się o pierwszą część, jak i wydarzenia zaraz po, wiecie, jak się poznawali itp. Znalezienie prac powiązanych z RIO2 należą do rzadkości, a i moda na te rysunki zniknęła.thumb|W pierwszej części dało się odczuć chemie między bohaterami. W Rio 2 gdzieś ona zniknęła. thumb|Blu w Rio2 został przedstawiony jako ostatni nieudacznik, a Jewel jest podręcznikowym przykładem Mary Sue Rio i Rio 2 to filmy animowany opowiadający o losach ary modrej Blu. W pierwszej części zdobył miłość a w drugiej musiał zdobyć zaufanie innych ar. Jednak jak pierwsza część miała wiele pozytywnych recenzji, głównie za zbudowanie wątku miłosnego, tak druga część... Miała już kiepskie recenzje, a o wątku miłosnym wręcz nie było nic. Ale może to w RIO2 pokazano więcej o tym związku niż jak w oryginale. W RIO 2 idzie odczuć że osobowości Blu i Jewel różnią się znacząco, co w realu zawsze wypada źle. Blu jest typem domatora i kujona pokroju "teorii wielkiego podrywu", a Jewel jest wolnym duchem. W większości komedii romantycznych, gdzie uczucie łączy dwa zupełnie różne typy osobowości, bohaterów zazwyczaj coś musi łączyć, większy fan powie że połączyła ich wspólna samotność i taniec, ale bądźmy szczerzy ostatecznie łączy nas osobowość. thumb|Blu zamiast stać się kimś lepszym, coraz bardziej pogłębia się w swej fajtłapowatości. thumb|No jakby to nie zabrzmiało, Jewel jest dość atrakcyjną samiczką a Blu wygląda jak niezadbany nerd z lekką nadwagą natomiast Roberto jest, jak zapewne próbowali nam pokazać twórcy, najprzystojniejszym perfekcyjnym ciachem z pięknym głosem ala Bruno Mars.thumb|Czy fakt że Jewel z czasem coraz rzadziej się pojawia jest jednym z objawów zdrady ? Jednak Blu po kilku latach wciąż jest tym samym nierozgarniętym i dupowatym papugiem , ale jakim cudem ? Przecież jeżeli spędza się z kimś czas to się do niego upodabnia tak więc Blu powinien upodobnić się do Jewel a Jewel do Blu. Tak więc co? Otóż istnieje możliwość że Blu się nawet cofnął, takie cechy u Blu to nic innego jak objaw zdominowania jak i przemocy psychicznej. Takie osoby się psychicznie cofają, zamiast się wzmacniać psychicznie, Blu coraz bardziej się zatraca. To można zauważyć oglądając końcówkę pierwszej części jak i początek drugiej, pod koniec pierwszej szło wyczuć że Blu stał się odważny i potrafił wykorzystać swoją inteligencje, z kolei w drugiej znowu dostajemy to co na początku pierwszej, a nawet gorzej.... Na początku ich dzieci wtrąciły że ich matka, Jewel, zawsze zgadza się z Blu, czego nie dało się zauważyć w dalszej części filmu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po dzieciach Blu widać jakie jego rodzina ma do niego podejście, nawet dzieci traktują go lekceważąco, Jewel cały czas umniejsza jego metody wychowawcze. W Amazonii tym bardziej może teraz się rządzić bo będzie miała przyzwolenie innych. Jej ojcem jest przywódca stada, więc za Blu nikt się nie opowie. thumb|Eduardo na pewno też by wolał aby jego córka była z Robertem.thumb|Scena ostatecznie usunięta z filmu. Blu miał sen że Jewel schodzi się z Roberto, ale czemu wątek Jewel z Roberto został usunięty z filmu. czemu został wo gule rozpoczęty ? Czyżby odciągnięcie widza od tego co się dzieje naprawdę ? thumb|Blu i Jewel przez większość filmu RIO2 są osobno, nie tylko w Amazonii ale i w Rio. Jak na "nierozłączki" to naprawdę dziwne. thumb|W ok. 76 minucie filmu Blu i Jewel się pokłócili, Jewel nazwała Blu egoistą. A w późniejszej scenie jakby żałowała, do momentu gdy na ułamek sekundy jej wyraz twarzy ze smutnego przechodzi w szyderczy, może i z daleka wygląda na zmartwioną, ale gdy przyjrzymy się bliżej je brwi układają się na bardziej złowrogie, jakby mówiła sobie "dobrze że tak się dzieje". Jednak im dalej w las tym gorzej. W dalszej części RIO2, sytuacje które się dzieją cały czas godzą w Blu. Wszystkie żarty są oparte tylko na nim, można zauważyć masę scen z podróży z Rio do Amazonii, co tylko potwierdza że Blu jest nieudacznikiem. Kiedy rodzina Blu odnalazła stado Ar, Jewel nie miała pretensji gdy jej ojciec Eduardo potraktował Blu lekceważąco, nawet za bardzo nie wspomniała że jest jej mężem, a tylko to że Blu ją odnalazł. Kiedy rodzina spotyka Roberto, Jewel jest nim zauroczona, do momentu gdy ten zaczyna dość nachalny flirt przy Blu, co jak co trochę przegiął, i co jest najdziwniejsze, Jewel nigdy nie opowiedziała Blu o swojej rodzinie i Robercie. Czemu miałaby to ukrywać? Kiedy Blu poczuł się odtrącony (podczas sceny muzycznej) Jewel wolała spędzić czas z całą resztą, mając go głęboko gdzieś. Mało tego, w zasadzie w całym filmie Jewel naprawdę szczerze cieszyła się tylko wtedy gdy powodem radości nie był Blu, w zasadzie Jewel zachowuje się przy Blu bardzo sztucznie. Dodatkowo pojawia się dla Blu konkurencja w postaci właśnie tego "przystojnego" Roberta, jednak ni stąd ni zowąd oczywisty wątek o próbie odbicia ukochanej, rozpływa się w historii... A Jewel zaczęła znikać, a Blu był zdany tylko na siebie, na nowym terenie, bez pomocy kogoś kto powinien go oprowadzić po dziczy. A gdzie Jewel mogła latać? Przecież Blu jeśli nie był z Eduardo, za którym mało przepadał ze wzajemnością, to był wraz ze swoimi kumplami z Rio. To gdzie była Jewel? Czyżby miała coś na sumieniu związanego ze zdradą? No jakby to nie zabrzmiało, Jewel jest dość atrakcyjną samiczką a Blu wygląda jak niezadbany nerd, Roberto jest natomiast, jak zapewne próbowali nam pokazać twórcy, najprzystojniejszym perfekcyjnym ciachem. Tak więc ryzyko zdrady wzrasta więc bardzo wysoko. Zaczęła do "wujka" Roberto przekonywać nawet dzieci, a po za tym co Roberto powiedział Blu gdy ten u niego zamieszkał "jakby coś si się stało, zaopiekuje się twoją rodziną", wcale to nie jest niepokojące. Ale jak toczy się historia dalej, nic się nie dzieje ! Wątek znika... wyobraźcie sobie jakby wyglądał film "Shrek 2" gdyby nagle wątek o księciu z bajki zniknął? Coś by było nie tak, nie? Jewel uprawiała z Roberto skok w bok, a Blu przez większość filmu był bez niej, w nowym miejscu zdany tylko na siebie, jak na "nierozłączki" to bardzo nietypowe. Blu mimo prób nie daje sobie rady, przez co staje się znowu popychadłem tym razem jednak całego stada Ar modrych. Wciąż umniejsza się jego inteligencje i mądrość, przyjaciele wcale mu nie pomagają a wręcz cały czas popierają decyzje Jewel, w sumie jakie mógł dostać rady od dwóch kawalerów i pantofla? Kiedy ma nastać pierwsza noc w stadzie ar, Jewel, bez jakiejkolwiek wcześniejszej rozmowy, zaznacza że będzie im tu się żyło świetnie, łamiąc słowo o powrocie do Rio. Zastanawiające są też sceny w których Blu się budzi w Amazonii, otóż nigdy nie ma przy nim Jewel, przy pierwszym obudzeniu w Amazonii, Blu się budzi wystraszony przez pająka, Jewel przylatuje zaraz po jego obudzeniu "ciekawe co robiła, no cóż, Roberto też nigdzie nie było widać, a to był jego dom", co jeszcze ciekawsze Jewel niema najmniejszego zamiaru lecieć razem z Blu i swoim tatą, wręcz ich pogania, ciekawe dlaczego ? Ciekawy jest też powrót Blu i Eduardo, Jewel jest dziwnie zaskoczona. Kolejne przebudzenie w Amazonii też jest dziwne, Blu wstaje a Jewel śpi daleko od niego, ale z tą sceną można polemizować, gdyż Blu mógł przejść pewien odcinek drogi do swojego plecaka, ale z drugiej strony widać że Jewel śpi na zupełnie innej nierówności. Fakt że Blu z Jewel mają coraz mniej wspólnych chwil jest bardzo podejrzane... Fakt, jest kilka scen w których Blu i Jewel się przytulają, no ale jakby tego nie było, raczej wszyscy by się zorientowali że coś jest nie tak. Czara goryczy przelewa się wraz z meczem piłki nożnej gdzie w końcu powiedział Jewel co o tym miejscu sądzi, i wtedy ona, nie pociesza go, nie mówi że pomoże mu przystosować się do dziczy, ale... nazywa go egoistą. SERIO?! Porzucił wszystko co kochał aby tylko ją uszczęśliwić, począwszy od swojej opiekunki Lindy i miasteczka w Minnesocie, po przez całą technikę i cywilizację aby to właśnie ONA mogła żyć w jej ukochanym środowisku i to ona jeszcze jest tą poszkodowaną ? Niby powiedziała, że chodzi o dzieci, ale po nich było widać że podoba im się i w Amazonii i w Rio. Blu poświecił dla niej wszystko, co zresztą sam powiedział "zrobię dla ciebie wszystko" oczywiście Jewel odpowiedziała "wiem". To Jewel jest egoistką, złamała słowo, że wrócą do domu w Rio. Jewel zdradza swoje intrygi w minie prawie pod koniec filmu, kiedy to pokłóciła się z Blu, Jewel przez chwile gryzie sumienie, nawet pojawiają się łzy, ale po chwili, na ułamek sekundy, ma wściekły wyraz twarzy, właśnie w tym momencie się zdradza. Ucisza sumienie, i dalej brnie w swym planie przeciwko Blu. Jewel bezwstydnie flirtuje z Roberto ze wzajemnością, ma wszystko co chce, to nie on jest egoistą a ona. Ale film wcale nie pokazał wszystkiego, w wersji reżyserskiej Blu doświadczył znacznie większych upokorzeń, czyżby sami twórcy zauważyli że przesadzili, a może nie starczyło im czasu? thumb|Między Jewel i Roberto ewidentnie coś się zaczęło. Ale twórcy potraktowali widzów jak idiotów i wątek przepadł w czeluściach fabuły. No i jeszcze to jakże wymowne zdjęcie, jak i miny bohaterów....thumb|A może jest w tym logika. thumb|Rio 2 to świetny przykład jak bohater poświęcający wszystko dla rodziny jest mimo wszytko traktowany jak egoista, który powinien dać z siebie tyle... aby po prostu zdechnąć. thumb|Rio 2 to typowy skok na kasę. Fabularna klapa, pominięcie rewolucji osobowości Blu sprawia że film jest tylko namiastką tego co oczekiwano. Jewel jest już do bólu stereotypową Mary Sue, czy jak kto woli Marysia Zuzanna. Ale kim jest Mary Sue. Nie ma określonego wzorca, który pozwalałby z całą pewnością stwierdzić, jaką postać możemy nazwać Mary Sue. Najczęściej przyjmowany jest wzór pięknej femme fatale, która posiada niemalże wyłącznie same zalety i odnosi nieustanne sukcesy (ile razy Jewel popełniła jakąś gafę... ani razu). Postać określona tym mianem może być nią jednak nawet wówczas, gdy wady posiada, jest ich jednak zbyt mało lub są zbyt nikłe czy tuszowane, aby można było uznać postać za rzeczywistą. Taką Mary Sue najprościej rozpoznać po arogancji i ironii w wypowiedziach (cięty język, który jest atrybutem Jewel). Czy czytając to, zauważyłeś/aś podobieństwa do Jewel ? Jewel jest wykreowana na postać idealną pod każdym względem, nigdy nie mając styczności z cywilizacją orientuje się w niej lepiej niż Blu. Wiadomo co się myśli o ideałach, co oni ukrywają ? Przecież nikt nie może być tak perfekcyjny! W RIO2 widać to w szczególności. Blu i Jewel na pewno poczuli do siebie chemię, jednak jak w przypadku Blu trwa ona do teraz, tak u Jewel szybko ustała, Blu był fajny dopóki była akcja i był bohaterem w centróm zainteresowania. Jewel tak naprawdę jest z Blu z powodu błahego jakim był brak innych samców tego gatunku, a wraz z wykluciem się potomstwa odejście od Blu było by reputacyjnym samobójstwem. Blu najpewniej jako szanowany mieszkaniec, uratował wiele ptaków w pierwszej części, cieszył się poszanowanie, więc odejście od niego na pewno by sprawiło że w Rio byłaby już spalona "jak możesz odejść od kogoś takiego jak Blu". A w Amazonii nikt go nie znał, więc Jewel zwęszyła idealny sposób na pozbycie się Blu, po prostu przypadkowe uśmiercenie w Amazońskiej dżungli albo dobrowolną ucieczkę. Jednakże u Jewel odzywa się sumienie, przez co nie chce się go pozbyć sama, tylko chce by ktoś ją w tym wyręczył. Podsumowując, Jewel w Amazonii zwęszyła okazję na uśmiercenie czy pozbycie "się go dzięki tatusiowi" Blu jak i przy okazji zejść się z Robertem. Jewel już od dawna nic do Blu nie czuje, jednak fakt posiadania z nim dzieci jak i fakt że Blu jest bohaterem Rio de Janeiro sprawia że ta nie odchodzi od niego, wiadomo reputacja. Plan Jewel psuje jednak na początku fakt że przyjaciele Blu postawiają się z nimi zabrać, co Jewel nie przyjmuje z entuzjazmem oraz pod koniec filmu, nielegalna wycinka drzew. No i znowu wokół Blu dzieje się dużo rzeczy, więc Jewel postanowiła przeciągnąć to wszystko, bo przekonywanie Blu by się wycofał albo pospieszanie wszystkich by tylko zostawić Blu, zostałoby źle odebrane przez wszystkich. Może nie przez wszystkich, Eduardo by to pewnie pochwalił, ale już jej dzieci jak i przyjaciele z Rio by coś zwęszyli. A może Jewel uznała że mimo tego że Blu wciąż z nią jest, wcale nie musi psuć jej planu, może uznała że skoro może skakać w bok z Robertem pod nieobecność Blu, to wcale jego się pozbywać nie musi (lub znowu zaczęło ją kręcić to, że Blu znowu stał się herosem, choć teraz raczej już wie, że to chwilowe)... Amazonia to dla Blu piekło, jednak chce tam żyć z kimś kogo kocha.... bez wzajemności. Dodatkowo RIO 2 zostało też okrzyknięte filmem seksistowskim, więc coś wobec złego traktowania Blu w filmie nie jest moją jedyną oceną. Póki co RIO 3 jest na razie tylko w teorii, ale jeśli Blu w tej części będzie równie lub jeszcze bardziej niepozbierany niż jak w RIO 2 to teoria będzie potwierdzona. '''Ale Blu mimo wszystko jest twardy, '''skoro przeżył eksplozje bez najmniejszego uszczerbku, więc śmierć czeka go najpewniej w późnej starości. Szkoda tylko że jego uczucie zaciemnia inteligencje która mogłaby go z toksycznego związku wyciągnąć znacznie wcześniej. thumb|left|Kilka słodkich scen w RIO2, wcale nie przeczy teorii. Już nie można zauważyć tego samego błysku w ich oczach niż jak to było w oryginale. Jewel kilka razy okazując mu czułości tak naprawdę grała. Chcąc wyeliminować najmniejsze podejrzenia względem jej prawdziwych zamiarów. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Bajki Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Filmy Animowane Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Od Zardzewialy95